Crushing on?
by asianzeviefan
Summary: Crushing on...? Who is Stevie crushing on? Stevie and Kacey make a bet about Stevie's crush. Kacey is wondering who it is. The guys think Stevie is crushing on THEM! They make a bet. What happens when Justin Cole gets in the way? Who will win the bet? R&R!
1. Fighting With Kacey

**A/N This is my first story! R&R please!:)**

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK!**

[Stevie]

I was walking to my locker to take my books out for Chem. Someone behind me stopped me.

"Hey Stevie! Kacey is going crazy!" said a voice.

I knew who it was and I was right. It was Zander.

I asked "What happened?"

Zander said "Kacey said yes to BOTH Dean and Tony to her house to do homework together TODAY!"

I was so shocked that Kacey said that!

I asked "What do you mean by Kacey freaking out?"

Zander said that Kacey was- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A loud interrupted Zander. Zander said "I guess that was Kacey! You have to come to the band room NOW!"

I ran to the band room and saw Kacey looking like a TOTAL MESS!

I asked "What the heck happened to her?"

Kacey's hair was like Kevin and Nelson just did her hair! I know how bad Nelson and Kevin are at styling hair! Kacey's makeup was like a zombie! Man, she really is freaking out!

Kacey! Kacey said "Stevie! Did you know what happened with Dean and Tony? I said YES to BOTH of them to come over at my house today! What am I going to do?"

I quickly answered "Kacey! Why did you say YES to both of them when you said that you are going to help me with my problems tonight? You promised me that you are free THIS NIGHT! You promised me LAST MONTH!"

Kacey said "What? I never promised to help you do anything! Did you knock your head or something? Stevie! You are supposed to HELP me and not make it even worse! What do I do? My problem is WAY more important than your problem. Can we just reschedule your problem next week?"

I answered "YES! YOU DID! I did NOT know my head over something! You promised ME to help me BEFORE Dean and Tony! NO! Forget it! Don't help me!"

We stayed silent for about 2 minutes.

I said "Go ask someone else! Ask your BFF! I'M NOT!"

Kacey just picked up my bass and smashed it. I was so angry at her I didn't know what to do. Kacey ran out of the band room.

Through this ENTIRE conversation, the boys stayed quiet and frozen. I slapped their hands…HARD! They were unfrozen and Kevin and Nelson ran out the band room. Then it was only Zander and me.

I asked "Aren't you going to run out the band room too?"

Zander said "No. Are you okay?" in a soft and caring voice.

I felt something wet escaping my eyes and I realized I was crying.

I answered "No. You can obviously see that. I just got in a fight with Kacey and she just smashed my bass. I just….can't believe what she and I said…and…..my problem was SO important! Her problem was a NORMAL problem. Mine was…I can't even describe it…it…..it….it's the BIGGEST problem."

Zander said "Come on. Let's talk about this after Chem. We're already late."

I went to my locker, got my books, and went to Chem. I sat next to Zander. I was in my seat and I was thinking about the whole conversation I had with Kacey through the entire boring class.

**A/N Soooo…I don't really like this chapter! I promise you the next chapter will have more Zevie in it soooooo…review please!:)**

**EDIT: I added spaces so it won't be jammed.**


	2. My Secret Crush

**A/N Hey guys! I think the last chapter has probably got your attention. I'm really sorry because I promised you Zevie in this chapter but it's only Stevie and Kacey about their fight and Stevie's problem. In this chapter, I will make you less confusing. (Thanks hoaluvpatrome!) Anyways, I'm going to shut up now so I can write the story now.**

[Stevie]

I was doing my homework and my phone rang. I checked who it was and it was the person who I got in a fight with last week. Kacey. I clicked reject and went back on my homework. About 3 minutes later, my phone rang. Nelson was calling me. I answered and I expected it was Nelson's voice but it was Kacey's.

"Stevie! I am reeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry!" Kacey said really fast.

"What are you sorry for? You have the 2 hottest guys at Brewster crushing on you! You are the lead singer of Gravity 5!" I said a little louder than Kacey.

"Stevie! Tony and Dean are NOT crushing on me. That day we had the fight, I didn't know what to do because both of them were just so hot and I didn't know which one I was going to cancel. When it was time for them to come to my house to study and do homework, both demanded an explanation and I couldn't think of a lie I could tell then they both left. I cried and cried that night after Tony and Dean left. I didn't cry because they left, I cried because I was in a fight with my best friend. I was so selfish and I'm really sorry! I wish I could talk to you in person but I'm grounded. I got grounded because my parents found out that I invited boys over." Kacey said in a sad tone.

I hung up the phone and put my homework away for now. I was going to Kacey's house and wanted to talk about the fight.

I just barged inside since their parents let me because I'm really good friends with Kacey. I didn't see Kacey anywhere and her parents. I went upstairs to check her room. I saw Kacey lying on her bed.

"Hey. Can we talk?" I said slowly.

"Sure. I'm really sorry that I said all of that stuff when we were fighting. I already know that your problem is important than mine even though I don't know about it yet." Kacey said.

Apology accepted. My problem…yea…..uh…I don't know if I trust you….." I said looking down.

"Come on Stevie! You can trust me! What your problem?" Kacey said.

"Well…I have a crush on someone…and he is really cute, sweet but sometimes vain, a great friend, and he loves music. He is just perfect…kinda….." I said in a dreaming voice.

"Well…WHO IS IT?" Kacey said in a curious voice.

"Sorry! Can't tell you since it's a secret!" I said.

"Pleeeeeeease! With sprinkles on top?" Kacey said begging me to tell her.

"No. Not until you kiss and date Andy and never break up with him which will NEVER happen." I said.

"You're right! I will figure who you like. And DON"T mention Andy and me *pretends to throw up* dating and *pretends to throw up again* kissing! Kacey said.

"Yeah! If you do find out, I'll let you pick my outfit for 1 week." I said.

"Bet?" Kacey said

"Bet! What if you lose? I said.

"Ummm…maybe I will go to school dressed like a…..hobo?" Kacey said.

"Alright! Let's shake on it!" I said.

We shook hands and agreed to the bet.

"Well…..I got to go now! I need to finish my homework." I said waving.

"Later! Don't forget about the bet!" Kacey said

I went home and finished my homework. I was sure I was going to win!

**A/N Wow! They made a bet and who is going to win? I'm really sorry that I didn't tag along with the last chapter about the talk with Zander and Stevie! I'm also sorry that I didn't have Zevie in this chapter. Maybe next chapter….or not! I just wanted to make sure that they made the bet. **

**Next Chapter: Clues! Clues! Clues!**


	3. Clues! Clues! Clues!

**A/N: Heeeeey! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm SO sorry that I haven't posted lately since I just flew back home. (USA) I was visiting China. I needed to catch up with my family and friends! Let me shut up now!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK!**

[Zander]

I was in the band room playing my uke. I was interrupted when Kevin and Nelson came in. They didn't even notice me since they were so focused on beating level 64 on Furious Pigeon.

I said "Hey. Where's Kacey? I need to talk to her."

"Sick. Why do you need to talk to Kacey?" Kevin said but is still playing his game.

"Uhh…nothing….it's not important." I said looking at my shoes.

I exited the band room and bumped into Stevie.

"Hey Stevie. Is it better with Kacey?" I said with a curious face.

"We made up. Yeahhhh…she told me about what happened with Tony and Dean." Stevie said.

"Oh. Do you know that Kacey is sick?" I asked randomly.

"She's sick? I never knew that she was sick. I saw her in the band room early in the morning. She was acting weird. I didn't see her blowing her nose, coughing, sneezing, or anything. She was her wearing makeup and high heels and she was the same as usually." I said.

"Nelson and Kevin told me that Kacey was sick. I think that Kacey is up to something." I said.

"I have an idea! Let me just get out my phone." Stevie said.

She took out her phone and went on an app. She typed in Kacey's number.

"Umm…..this isn't the time for texting or playing some game!" I said.

"I'm not. You can find the person's phone if you know their number." Stevie said.

"Okay! Kacey is behind…that bush?!" Stevie said looking at the bush.

"KACEY!" I yelled.

Kacey awkwardly walked towards us and grabbed Stevie's arm and took her in the band room.

I knew there was something going on so I opened the door a little.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Stevie asked loudly.

"Well…I…..ummmm…..was…checking if the bushes…were…uneven?" Kacey lied.

"Oh come on! My little brother can lie better than that! He's 5! Now….SPILL IT!" Stevie said.

"Okay. Okay. I was actually spying on you and….trying to find who you like…..and….now I think you kinda like….Zander." Kacey said honestly.

I was shocked! Did Stevie actually like me?! Well…it kinda makes since. I'm really good looking.

I waited for an answer from Stevie to Kacey. I waited for about minute and my heart was beating so fast.

"Wha?! Is this a joke?! I don't like Zander that way. I like Zander as a friend!" Stevie said.

I heard her mumble "Best friend.".

**A/N: Yea…I think this chapter should belong in the garbage. This is just going to kick it up a notch. What happens to FRIENDSHIP Zander+Stevie? Will they survive? Haha. Supah sorry that I haven't updating soon! Probably update the next chapter tomorrow…or today to make up the time. (Weird title…..right?)**

**Next Chapter: Another Bet**


	4. Another Bet

**A/N: What up? (Okay, that was lame.) I checked the reviews and I didn't see a review on the last chapter!:( Sorry for updating late. I'm always lazy to update. I promise I'll update VERY SOON!:) (Maybe you aren't reviewing because I not updating very much.)**

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK OR THE SONG ONLY YOU CAN BE YOU!**

[Zander]

I was in the band room what the others practicing.

"Okay, let's do Only You Can Be You." Kacey said.

"Can we at least take a break?" Nelson asked with a puppy face.

"Um, Nelson, we had only rehearsed 1 song." Kacey said.

"Kacey, I'm SO tired and I need a break. I didn't get much sleep last night. I only got 4 hours of sleep." Stevie said holding her new bass.

"Stevie, have you lost your power?" Kacey asked.

"I'll introduce my bass to my face." Stevie said holding up her bass.

"Okay, okay. You guys can take a break." Kacey said protecting her face.

Stevie and Kacey left the band room.

"Hey guys. Um, I have to ask you something very important and you can not tell anyone. You can't even tell Stevie and Kacey." I asked.

"Okaaaaay." Kevin said.

"Well, it's kinda about Stevie…" I said slowly.

"Get to the part where they eat the porridge." Kevin said. **(This sentence is from A.N.T Farm. Paisley said this sentence. I am not sure if this is the exact sentence. I do not own it.) **

"What? Never mind. Stevie has a crush on someone and I think it's me." I said.

"Did she say any details?" Nelson asked.

"No. Not really…" I said.

"Well, I think it's me." Kevin said.

"No. She likes me." Nelson said.

"NO! She likes me!" all of us say at the same time.

"How can she like you?" I asked.

"Um, look at this." Kevin said pointing at his face.

"No, look at this." I said pointing to my face.

"HEY! Who can not resist this?" Nelson said.

"Is this a bet?" I asked.

"You're on!" Kevin and Nelson said at the same time.

"Okay, the losers will have to….do what?!" Kevin asked.

"Uhhh…wear a skirt to school and walk around the school." Nelson said.

"Um…..what about the winner?" I asked.

"Dude, Stevie is already the prize!" Kevin said.

"She can kill spiders and is your bodyguard if you win. Wait a minute…she is already doing that…she is going to be around you even more!" Kevin said.

"You're on!" Kevin, Nelson, and I said.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I will try to update soon. I know this is very short but I had nothing else on my mind. I already had wrote the next chapter and guess who's in it! Maybe I'll surprise you with another chapter tomorrow….or not…..LOL!:D Please review!:)**

**Next Chapter: Justin**


	5. Justin

**A/N: Hello! Guess who's in this chapter? Well…..what is the title of this chapter? Haha. Let's see if we can get more reviews this time! **

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK!**

[Stevie]

I was walking to my locker when I bumped into someone. Two words. Justin. Cole.

"Sorry." I said picking up my books.

"No. I'm sorry. I should've looked where I was going." Justin said.

"Hey. Um…Stevie? You were in that band called…..Gravity 5?" Justin asked.

"Uh…..yeah…..the band is doing great!" I said.

"We're actually trying to book a gig somewhere." I said.

"Well…..I guess that I have great news for you guys. I am throwing another party and I need a band or someone to perform. I WAS going to give the Perfs the job but I think Gravity 5 could rock out again. The only song that the Perfs know from start to finish is the song they always sing. I think it what Rules For Being Popular. **(A/N: I do not own the song.) **Anyways, can you guys come next Saturday?" Justin said with a grin on his face.

"That's awesome! Ummm…..let me ask the others." I said with a big smile on my face.

My phone rang and I had a text message from Kacey.

"Sorry. Kacey texted me. See you later." I said waving.

"Later." Justin said with a small smile on his face.

I see Justin walking away and I walk to my locker.

(Stevie=underlined, Kacey=**bold**)

**Girl! Good news!:)**

Wat?

**I embarrassed Molly in front of the WHOLE school!:) I'm so proud of myself!:)**

Well, I got better news. I got us a gig…..and guess where we're having it!

**Where?!**

Justin's place next week!:) 

**Wait…Justin…..COLE?**

Ummm…..what other Justin would you know? Next Saturday. R u busy?

**Yeaaa…..JK! I would never miss his amazing parties.**

K. Wat about the guys? Let me ask them later.

**Alright. Gotta go now. See ya.**

Later.

I walk into Mr. March's class and study stuff that I already know. After the bell rings, I walk to the band room. I saw Kevin and Nelson.

"Hey. I got us a gig at Justin's place. Next Saturday. Can you come?

"FIANALLY!" Nelson and Kevin said at the same time.

"So can you come?" I asked.

"Yes!" Nelson and Kevin said at the same time.

"Kacey said that she's free. Now I need to ask Zander." I said.

**A/N: I think the next chapter is gonna ROCK! Do you think that Zander will say yes….or no? Well, Justin helped G5 and WAS going to give it to the Perfs…and do you think the Perfs are going to find out? Review please!:D**


	6. Good And Bad

**A/N: Heeey!:D I think it's time to update! Let's see what Zander will say…haha. R&R!:)**

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK OR FACEBOOK!**

[Stevie]

I was on Facebook and I saw that Zander is online. Time to ask him….

(Stevie=underlined, Zander=**bold**)

Hey. Remember Justin from his party?

**Hey. Yea….why do you want to talk about him?**

Well…..he said that he is throwing another party…..and askes Gravity 5 to perform!:)

**Better keep it a secret because the Perfs will try to kick us out of the spotlight….**

Yea…Justin also said that he WAS gonna give the Perfs the job. 

**How can he give the job to the Perfs? Trina from Victorious can sing better….(A/N: I don't own the show Vicorious or Trina.)**

Yeaaa…..you got a point….

**When is the party?**

Next Saturday…SO EXCITED!:)

**Is the Perfs coming?**

IDK! Ummm….let me ask Justin tomorrow!

**K! G2G.**

Bye.

I sigh and log out of Facebook. I was also feeling hungry. I went downstairs and got a bag of chips. I also got a small bottle of water. The chips were spicy but I could handle it. I just got the water bottle just for when I'm thirsty.

I go to Youtube and I saw that Kacey made a video.

I watch the video and it was all about…someone….and it's ME.

I was furious with Kacey….and I'm going to make sure that Kacey deletes the video.

I shout "Going to Kacey's!" while running downstairs.

I run to Kacey's house and I saw she was watching the video she made.

"Kacey!" I shouted while I shut the door.

"Stevie, you don't have to shout." She said clicking on a random video without looking.

"Kacey, why did you post that video?!" I asked loudly.

"What video? What are you talking about? I didn't post any video." Kacey said.

"The video that you were just watching." I said.

"I was just watching…uh…..something else and I didn't make it." Kacey said.

"Alright, then show me the video that you were just watching." I said with one of my hand on my hips.

"NO! I mean….um….sure." Kacey said with a nervous look on her face.

Kacey wasn't showing me the video SHE made. After a few minutes, I took the laptop and clicked on the video she made.

"Kacey, look at what YOU made." I said showing her the video.

**A/N: Ooooooooh! I think this is the LONGEST chapter so far. My computer has some problems with the Wi-Fi so that's why it took so long to update!:(**

**What do you think the video is about? Review please!:)**


	7. Cheater

**A/N: I'm back! I discovered that HTR is only gonna have 1 season!:( WATCH THE EPISODES! TURN ON ALL YOUR TVS WHEN THEY AIR THE NEW EPISODES! IF WE GET MORE VIEWS, WE CAN PROBABLY GET A SEASON 2! Anyways, what did Kacey post on Youtube about? Stevie…..but what was it?**

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK OR YOUTUBE!**

[Kacey]

"That isn't me! That is…my TWIN! Yea…my twin….." I said looking nervous.

"Where is she?" Stevie said rolling her eyes.

"SHOPPING!" I said.

"Kacey! Stop the stupid lies! Why did you post this video about me?!" Stevie said looking so mad.

"Alright. I didn't had a clue about who you liked so I made a video asking people if they know who you liked…and I'm sorry! I'll delete the video now!" I said with a sad face.

"Alright. I want to see you delete it in front of me." Stevie looking less mad.

I deleted the video and Stevie saw the whole thing. We hugged and apologized to each other.

"Wait…just realized something….." Stevie said with a half smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember the bet we made?" Stevie asked.

"Uh…yea." I answered.

"Well…..when you made that video….isn't that cheating? You didn't figure it out yourself and asked people to help you. That sounds like you ARE cheating." Stevie said with a little smile.

"No. We didn't say anything about cheating. So…HA to the HA!" I said proudly.

"Kacey! Just give it up! You. Cheated." Stevie said.

I sigh and say "Fine. Whatever….." I mumbled.

"Let's see what you are going to wear tomorrow!" Stevie said walking to my closet.

"Woah! You can't do that! What if I find out who you are crushing on in the future?" I said twirling a piece of my hair.

"Two words. You. Cheated." Stevie said.

"FINE!" I said.

"We need some hobo clothes!" Stevie pointing at my clothes.

"NO! Please Stevie! I'll do anything!" I begged.

"Okay. Make a video of yourself dancing with Andy and flirt with him throughout the video." Stevie said with hand on her hips.

"Okaay….other than that too." I said looking at Stevie weirdly.

"Make a video of yourself slapping Dean and ask Kevin to pour coke on his head." Stevie said.

"No. I'll dress up as a hobo then…" I said looking at the ground.

"And make a video of it and post it on Youtube." Stevie added.

"FINE! Stop! Please?" I said.

"Alright. I got to go now. Later. Remember to wear hobo clothes tomorrow! " Stevie said.

"BYE!" I said.

"Who is Stevie crushing on? Maybe it's Justin…they really hit it off at his party….I'm sure it's Justin…..and it's a great thing that Stevie likes him…..he is sweet, kind, and rich." I thought.

**A/N: I know. Another short chapter.:( I think I'm going to write another chapter tomorrow and let you guys see it! I write the shortest chapters!:( SAVE HOW TO ROCK!**


End file.
